


Battle of Atlantis

by johari



Series: Island of Fire - Übersetzung [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, Oral History, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: Der Bericht aus erster Hand von William Laurence betreffend dem ersten Sinken von Atlantis





	Battle of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Battle for Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321279) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Übersetzung von Battle of Atlantis von esama  
> Link zum Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321279  
> Link zur Autorin: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama

Battle of Atlantis – Kampf um Atlantis

_Das ist der Bericht aus erster Hand von William Laurence betreffende dem ersten Sinken von Atlantis, geschrieben von Sun Kai im Jahr 1807. Übersetzt vom Chinesischen ins Englische von Arthur Hammond in 1812._

_Es sollte bemerkt werden, dass die Anekdote Teil einer privaten Unterhaltung war und vollkommen ohne Mr. Laurences Wissen aufgezeichnet wurde_

 

Es war im frühen Juni von 1800 – Ich war damals der Oberleutnant an Bord der HMS Goliath. Tatsächlich war es meine letzte Fahrt als Oberleutnant, obwohl ich annehme, dass das nicht der Punkt ist.

Wir hatten natürlich alle Gerüchte über den Ort gehört – Geschichten aus zweiter und dritter Hand von Händler und das übliche Hörensagen. Ich hatte den Ort schon vorher einmal gesehen, viel früher in meiner Karriere an Bord eines anderen Schiffes, wohlgemerkt. Damals war es noch, wie es immer war – ein ausgetrockneter Stein, unbewohnbar und fast ohne Leben. Es konnte, dachte ich wie alle anderen, keine Art von Siedlung unterhalten.

Und dann siedelte jemand dort.

Zuerst waren es Scherze und niemand nahm es ernst. Jeden Tag dachten wir zu hören, was für ein unglaublicher Fehlschlag die Siedlung war und wie die Siedler gezwungen waren zu gehen, mit ihren Schwänzen zwischen ihren Beinen eingezogen. Es war unvermeidlich, stimmten alle überein. Und dann begannen die Geschichten immer aufwendiger zu werden – und besorgniserregender.

Der Handel, das war eine Sache. Das billige, reine Salz mit dem sie handelten. Und natürlich das Wasser. Das süßeste, klarste Frischwasser, von dem man jemals hoffen konnte es zu trinken, und sie hatten es auf diesen Stein gefunden, von dem alle dachten, dass er nahezu wertlos ist.

Um die Wichtigkeit davon zu verstehen, muss man zwei Dinge wissen. Erstens, die Menge an Vorräten, die man braucht um eine Seefahrt über den Atlantik zu machen und wie viel davon aus Notwendigkeit Frischwasser ist. Und zweitens, der Ort an dem der bisher karge Stein lag. Er saß in der Mitte des Atlantik, er markiert den Mittelpunkt von nahezu jeder Handelsroute zu der Neuen Welt. Dort einen Handelshafen auf dieser Insel zu schaffen war der Traum von jedem transatlantischen Händler gewesen seit Amerika entdeckt wurde. Aber niemand konnte es, aus einem Grund – es gab kein frisches Wasser auf der Insel.

Nicht bis jetzt.

Als die Existenz von der Kolonie auf der Insel – von der wir damals nicht wussten, dass es von den Siedlern Atlantis genannt wurde – durch die Händler der Ostindischen Kompanie bestätigt wurden bei ihrer Rückkehr aus der Karibik, verdrehte es vielen den Kopf. Jemand in London kalkulierte den Profit und die Ersparnisse, die durch einen Handelshafen auf der Insel geschaffen wurden in die mehrstelligen Millionen – und jeder konnte verstehen, wie nützlich es sein würde. Einfach Wasser auf der Insel nachfüllen zu können wäre von unschätzbaren Wert, aber ein Handelshafen…

Natürlich wurden wir aus fast reinen finanziellen Gründen geschickt um die Insel einzunehmen, aber dabei gab es auch ein strategisches Element. Immerhin, wenn wir den Wert der Insel sehen konnten, dann konnten das auch unsere Feinde. Und der Schaden zu unserem Handel, wenn die Franzosen die Insel einnehmen und eine Festung dort errichten würden, wäre viel schlimmer als alle auch nur bedenken wollten.

Also wurden wir geschickt. Drei Schiffe insgesamt – die HMS Goliath und zwei kleinere Fregatten um sie zu begleiten. Alle waren sich sicher, dass die Insel keine wirkliche Verteidigung haben würde und dass sogar eine noch kleinere Truppe genug gewesen wäre. Wir waren uns auch sehr sicher, dass die Neuigkeiten uns zuerst erreicht hatten und wir einen klaren Vorsprung vor unseren Feinden hatten.

Wir lagen natürlich bei beiden Punkten falsch. Die Franzosen waren uns dicht auf den Fersen und Atlantis ist soweit von verteidigungslos entfernt, wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann. Aber ich greife vor.

Offiziell startete der Kampf am 14. Juni. Wir kamen jedoch am 13. an und legten Anker knapp vor der Seite der Insel, von der wir annahmen, dass sie üblicherweise genutzt wurde. Dort waren Zeichen von Verkehr und einige Fischereigeräte waren ausgelegt am Strand, möglicherweise um zu trocknen. Dort waren auch die Gebäude. Und was für Gebäude es waren…

Bisher war nichts auf der Insel. Nichts – keine Bäume, kaum Gras, nichts was man wirklich als Baumaterialien verwenden konnte. Sicherlich nichts, wie das was wir sahen. Mauern so hoch wie der Kiel der Goliath, die Steine so glatt geschnitten als wenn es ein einziger Stein war, alle durchgehend. Und dahinter waren Bäume, kräftig und grün, und die Dächer der Gebäude. Alles war aus Stein gemacht, blassgrau und geschnitten und glatt poliert – alles, von den Wänden zu den Decken, die von zahllose Säulen getragen wurden. Alles davon war aus Stein.

Wie sie es dorthin bekommen haben, woher sie ihn hatten und wie sie mehr bekamen, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Und es war nicht nur der Stein der uns seltsam vorkam und uns ehrfürchtig machte, es war auch die Steinmetzarbeit die für die Gebäude geleistet wurde. Es war eine Art von Handwerkskunst die man abgesehen von dem, was von älteren Zivilisationen zurückgeblieben ist, nicht mehr sieht. Jedes der Gebäude in Atlantis wäre zuhause im alten Rom oder Griechenland.

Das, denke ich, war es, was unseren Kapitän so vorsichtig machte bei unserem ersten Kontakt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinhaltete unsere geplante Strategie keine Art von Kämpfen. Atlantis war eine junge Siedlung, dachten wir – eine bloße Machtdemonstration wäre genug. Wenn sie klug wären, würden sie selbst die weiße Fahne hissen.

Natürlich hatte Atlantis damals keine Fahne, die sie hissen konnten.

Dennoch, diese Steinarbeit war ein schockierender Anblick und weit von dem entfernt, was wir erwartet hatten. Hütten im besten Falle, hatten wir uns gedacht – Zelte, wahrscheinlich. Aber wir trafen nicht die groben Behausungen an, an die wir dachten, sondern auf eine Stadt mit Wänden aus Stein und Gebäuden, die sogar aus der Entfernung eine besorgniserregende Widerstandfähigkeit zeigten. Und das waren nicht nur die Drachen Statuen auf den Dächern, die als stumme Wächter über den Ort ruhten.

Der Grad an Technik und Architektur sprach von eine Gruppe, die viel stärker, größer und viel mehr Ressourcen hatte, als wir es erwartet hatten. Besonders da wir uns nicht einmal erklären konnten, woher sie ihre Baumaterialien bekommen hatten. Es war unmöglich, dass sie importiert waren – eine Flotte an Schiffen hätte nicht so viel Stein zu der Insel bringen können, in der Zeit in der die Siedlung existierte.

Also, eine größere Streitkraft hinter der Siedlung witternd, war Kapitän Foley vorsichtig. Unser erster Kontakt war unter der weißen Flagge des Waffenstillstandes.

Ich, als Oberleutnant, hatte die Freude Teil von diesem ersten Treffen zu sein. Natürlich war ich nicht alleine – es waren auch eine kleine Anzahl unserer Junior Offiziere genauso wie ein Vertreter der Regierung, Mr. Stafford Levitt, dessen Job es war die Kapitulation von Atlantis offiziell entgegen zu nehmen und, wie ich annehme, erster Gouverneur zu werden.

Ich nehme an, es war sehr arrogant von uns allen.

Wir wurden am Strand von einer… ich nehmen an, man könnte es eine Delegation nennen. Aber was für eine Delegation es war. Sie waren alle so jung – der älteste von ihnen muss jünger sein, als ich es damals gewesen bin und ich war selbst kaum zweiundzwanzig. Die anderen hätten nichts anderes als Kinder genannt werden können. Mädchen von vielleicht höchstens achtzehn Jahren. Und natürlich ihr Anführer.

Ich denke, sie nannten ihn den Kinderkönig von Atlantis in diesem Artikel. Nicht ganz falsch, obwohl er nicht ganz so jung war. Harry Potter, stellte er sich selbst vor, konnte nicht älter als sechszehn sein. Er benahm sich auch nicht sehr freundlich, aber es war klar, dass er die Befehlsgewalt hatte.

Wie die Atlantiker sind…? Ich habe eine Menge von ihnen gesehen, während der Woche, die wir auf der Insel verbrachten – vielleicht mehr als jeder andere. Und das, woran ich mich noch immer am besten erinnere ist, wie sauber sie alle waren. Besonders während diesem ersten Treffen – obwohl wir natürlich in unserer besten Kleidung waren, gibt es bestimmte Aspekte des Schiffslebens, dem man nicht entkommen kann. Obwohl die Atlantiker Kleidung trugen, die unerhört offenbarend war und in manchen Fällen fast nichts bedeckte, war es schwer sich neben ihnen nicht ungepflegt zu fühlen.

Man bemerkt kaum jemals wie ein Mensch riecht, aber Atlantiker riechen nach überhaupt nichts.

Ich denke, sie wussten sofort warum wir da waren, obwohl ich annehme, dass es unmöglich war, dass zu verstecken. Die Schiffe, die sie zuvor gesehen hatten, waren alle von Walfängern oder Händlern – unseres war ein Schiff mit 74 Kanonen und unsere Begleiter waren kaum weniger einschüchternd. Ihr Sinn im Leben – und an diesem Ort – war ziemlich offensichtlich.

Also, der Empfang, den wir erhielten, war ziemlich kalt. Ich verstehe nun, dass die Atlantiker nicht die freundlichsten Siedler sind – sie heißen niemals jemanden willkommen zu bleiben und umso schneller man ihren Strand verlässt umso glücklicher sind sie. Aber sie waren besonders frostig uns gegenüber, denke ich. Und es ist kein Wunder: wir hätten keinen schlechteren Eindruck machen können wenn wir sie mit Pistolen begrüßt hätten.

Dieser Vertreter, den sie geschickt hatten, war ein Idiot. Der einzige Grund warum Mr. Levitt nicht sofort Harry Potters Unterwerfung verlangte war weil er aufgeregt war von einem Kind angetroffen zu werden. Er versuchte ständig mit dem Ältesten der Gruppe zu sprechen – Charlie Weasley war sein Name. „Sir, ich bin hier als Vertreter der Regierung Ihrer Majestät, um Verhandlungen zu eröffnen und-“  Während er fortfuhr konnte man sehen, wie sich die Atlantiker verschlossen.

„Du bist bei der falschen Adresse, Kumpel.“, denke ich, sagte Mr Weasley in seine Litanei, mit einem deutlichen britischen Akzent, obwohl ich den genauen Ursprung nicht feststellen konnte.

„Aber Sie sind Brite!“, sagte Mr Levitt. „Oh, das ändert alles – als eine britische Siedlung bedeutet das-“

„Bedeutet es nichts, weil wir keine britische Siedlung sind. Atlantis ist, was es ist.“, sagte Harry Potter dann. „Jetzt, was wollen Sie? Wenn Sie nicht hier sind um zu handeln, sind Sie nicht willkommen.“

Es war auf jede Art ein schrecklicher erster Kontakt. Unser Vertreter bestand darauf, dass Atlantis britisch war, da sowohl Mr Weasley und Harry Potter offensichtlich britischen Ursprungs waren. Bis ihm endlich klar wurde, dass er so nichts erreichen würde, denke ich, haben wir unsere Absichten sehr klar gemacht. Als es offensichtlich war, dass die Atlantiker keine Vernunft annehmen würden und das richtige tun würden, wir Mr Levitt es ausdrückte, stellte er seine Forderung.

„Sie werden sich sofort ergeben, Sir.“, sagte er zu Harry Potter. „Oder wir werden tödliche Gewalt anwenden.“

Und was sagte Harry Potter dazu? „Nein.“

Sie sind sehr abrupte Leute, die Atlantiker, kurz angebunden und auf den Punkt – so sehr, dass es schwer ist, ihre Art des Sprechens als irgendetwas anderes als Unverschämtheit zu sehen, geschweige den ihren Akzent. Aber das wussten wir damals nicht – nein, wir dachten, ich selbst mit eingeschlossen, dass unsere Nachricht missverstanden wurde, dass Potter nicht wusste, dass er wirklich ablehnte.

„Sir, Sie verstehen, dass die Verweigerung unsere Forderungen bedeutet, dass wir handeln müssen.“, sagte Mr Levitt, er fand nicht wirklich Worte. „Wir werden gezwungen sein Sie _anzugreifen_.“

„Nein, werden Sie nicht.“, sagte Harry Potter dazu. „Sie werden nicht gezwungen sein irgendetwas zu tun. Aber Sie werden es trotzdem tun, weil Sie die Insel wollen.“

„Dann müssen Sie verstehen, dass Sie sich ergeben-“

„Nein, tue ich nicht.“, sagte Potter. „Ich muss nichts tun und wir werden uns nicht ergeben weil wir es nicht _wollen_. Aber wir werden uns verteidigen wollen.“

„Mit _was_?“ Ich denke es war einer der Junior Offiziere der fragte, und auch ziemlich ungläubig. Und ich stimmte ihm zu. Selbst mit den bestehenden Mauern, es war keine Art von wahrer Verteidigung zu sehen, keine Strandbarrieren waren zu sehen.

Was Potters Lächeln so erschreckend machte, denke ich.

Wir griffen damals nicht an, natürlich. Unsere Forderungen waren gemacht und unsere Ultimatum dargestellt, wir zogen uns auf die Goliath zurück, die Atlantiker beobachteten uns auf dem ganzen Weg. Sobald wir an Bord waren, sprachen wir über das Thema und wie… ungewöhnlich es alles war. Mit allen Gründen hätten sich die Atlantiker im Angesicht einer größeren Macht ergeben sollen, stimmten alle überein – und obwohl einige darüber als Dummheit von ihrer Seite die Nase rümpften… da war auch etwas Besorgniserregendes daran.

Man kann sich Atlantis immerhin nicht ansehen und sagen, dass dumme Menschen es gebaut haben. Es ist eine Cleverness in der Architektur alleine, die unmöglich zu verleugnen ist und die Menschen, die so etwas in einer solch kurzen Zeitraum bauten, würden nicht von einen ignoranten Dummkopf angeführt werden. Harry Potters leichte Ablehnung sich zu ergeben und sein Vertrauen in seiner Fähigkeit seinen Boden zu halten konnte nichts weiter als eine Vorspielung von seiner Seite sein… aber auf der anderen Seite könnte es sehr echt sein.

Und wir hatten immer noch keine Antwort auf die Frage woher Atlantis seine Baumaterialien bekommen hatte.

Und da war noch eine andere Sache: und während es den Vertreter der Regierung nicht zu stören schien, störte es einige von uns. Atlantis wurde, von dem urteilend, was wir gesehen hatten, zum Großteil von Kindern bewohnt. Und da war etwas wirklich Ekelhaftes an dem Gedanken das Feuer auf sie zu eröffnen.

Also machten wir einen Alternativplan. Die Schiffe würden eine große Feuerübung am folgenden Morgen machen. Es war natürlich eine Einschüchterungstaktik – man machte solche Dinge gewöhnlich nicht so nahe an der Küste. Aber es war der am wenigsten zerstörerische Weg den Atlantikern zu zeigen, gegen was sie vorgingen. Es war, stimmten alle überein, ein wundervoller Plan. Wir freuten uns sogar darauf.

Die Atlantiker schlugen uns dabei. Nun verstehe ich, dass sie es jeden Abend machen – sie machten es sicherlich jeden Abend den wir dort waren und ich habe von anderen Schiffen und Händlern gehört, dass sie es auch sehen. Irgendeine Art von Zeremonie von ihnen, obwohl man sich nicht helfen kann und über die Verschwendung erblassen muss. Denn es war so unglaublich groß.

Die Feuerwerke begannen bei Sonnenuntergang – ein einzelner Streif von weißen Funken explodierte in eine große Darstellung von Rot und Gold über der Insel. Ich folgte ein weiterer, ein reines Goldens Licht, das in sich vergrößernde Ringe explodierte. Und dann ein weiteres und ein weiteres. Insgesamt dauerte das Feuerwerk eine halbe Stunde – eine halbe Stunde von ständigen Explosionen des Lichts.

Wir waren sprachlos. Ja, es war sehr schön anzusehen. Ich habe niemals eine solche Darstellung gesehen, sogar die chinesischen Feuerwerke sind nicht damit zu vergleichen. Aber die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus zeigten, ließen uns still werden. Atlantiker hatten Feuerwerke und dass bedeutete sie hatten Feuerpulver. Was wiederum eine Menge an Dingen bedeutete – eine Anzahl an Waffen – zu denen sie vielleicht Zugang hatten.

Es war eine ruhige Nacht auf dem Schiff, dem Feuerwerk folgend. Das Abendessen diese Nacht war…. ziemlich gedrückt.

Wir führten unsere Kanonenübung am nächsten Morgen wie geplant aus. Es lief ohne Probleme, natürlich – die Goliath und ihre Begleiter hatten alle eine gute Mannschaft, die an ihre Pflichten gewohnt waren. Es war so schön wie eine Kanonenübung nur sein konnte – und es bekam eindeutig die Aufmerksamkeit der Atlantiker. Sie sammelten sich am Strand um uns zuzusehen und es verbesserte unsere Stimmung ziemlich. Es war schwer zu sehen und zu hören wie die Kanonen unter Deck, unter deinen Füßen, losgehen und nicht eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit zu fühlen. Dennoch, ihm fehlte die geschickte Zurschaustellung der Feuerwerksshow in der Mitte der Nacht.

Und natürlich waren da die Atlantiker an der Küste – Dutzende von ihnen, und sie alle waren zu jung um wirklich Erwachsene genannt zu werden. Das drückte unsere Stimmung sicher etwas, besonders als einige wirklich über unsere Übung _jubelten_. Wie Kinder, die eine Vorführung genossen. Die Unschuld ihrer Freude, die unsere grimmige Pflicht gegenüberstand, die Insel mit allen notwendigen Mitteln einzunehmen…

An diesem Mittag ruderten wir wieder zur Küste und wieder traf Harry Potter uns, dieses Mal mit einer größeren Delegation – obwohl ich annehme, dass die meisten da waren um unser Treffen zu bezeugen und nicht wirklich teilnehmen würden. Unser Vertreter der Regierung sprach sein Ultimatum wieder aus, machte keine so subtilen Referenzen zu unserer Kanonenübung, befahl Potter Verstand anzunehmen.

Mr Levitt wies zum Publikum – zum Großteil Kinder – und fragte Potter, ob er wirklich sehen wollte wie sie verletzt wurden wegen seiner Widerspenstigkeit.

„Es ist nicht meine Widerspenstigkeit, die sie verletzen wird, wenn Sie uns angreifen.“, sagte Potter dazu. „Das wird ganz alleine an Ihnen liegen, nicht mir.“

Seine Antwort änderte sich nicht – und urteilend, bei dem was ich sah, war keiner auf der Insel von anderer Meinung als er. Sie würden sich nicht ergeben – und fürchteten keinen Angriff von uns. Es war seltsam erschütternd, gebe ich zu. Sogar mit ihrer Feuerwerkvorstellung, dachten wir noch immer, dass wir einen klaren Vorteil hatten, und es war ein schrecklicher Unterton bei der Sache. Und sie zwangen, wie wir dachten, unsere Hand.

Wir zogen uns auf das Schiff zurück und überdachten unseren nächsten Schritt. Einige schlugen einen einzigen schnellen Angriff vor, genug um den Atlantikern wirklich zu zeigen, was wir konnten. Andere, ältere Männer mit eigenen Kindern, zögerten und wollten versuchen der Siedlung Verstand einzureden. Andere schlugen hinterhältigere Methoden vor um die Insel in die Knie zu zwingen.

Schlussendlich war es einer der hinterhältigeren Methoden, die wir wählten.

Wir warteten bis zum Sonnenuntergang an diesem zweiten Tag, bis kurz nach der Feuerwerksshow. Als sie endete fuhr ich auf einer Jolle los. Es waren vier andere Männer bei mir – Kapitän Riley war eigentlich einer davon, damals noch ein Zweiter Leutnant. Wir alle waren in unserer dunkelsten Kleidung gekleidet, die uns nicht verraten würden während wir die Insel umkreisten zu einer, wie wir hofften, weniger benutzten Seite der Insel, um unentdeckt an die Küste zu kommen.

Der Plan wurde mit der sicheren, optimistischen Idee geschmiedet, echten Konflikt zu vermeiden. Der Gedanke war, dass wir uns auf die Insel schleichen würden und dann ihren Anführer fangen würden – Harry Potter fangen würden – wenn seine Verteidigung unten war. Mit dem Anführer gefangen und in unserer Hand, konnten wir die Insel für uns einnehmen ohne Blutvergießen. Es hinterließ dennoch einen bitteren Geschmack in meinen Mund auf eine solche Art herumzuschleichen, aber weniger als Feuer auf die Insel zu eröffnen

Zur Insel zu kommen war kein Problem – was auch immer für Wachmänner anwesend waren, konzentrierten sich darauf die Goliath und ihre Begleiter zu beobachten und der Rest der Inselleute schlief entweder oder war noch, wie wir hofften mit den Nachwirkungen der Feuerwerke beschäftigt. Niemand bemerkte uns als wir auf die Insel kamen und so machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Mauern, die die Insel umgaben.

Ich weiß nun, dass die Wände gebaut wurden um die Insel von Sturmwellen zu verteidigen, nicht vor Angreifern – Atlantis liegt ziemlich niedrig und sogar der höchste Punkt wäre bei einem richtigen Sturm unter Wasser. Die Atlantiker waren gezwungen diese Flutbarrieren zu bauen um ihre Siedlung vor solchen Ereignissen zu schützen und wie scheinbar mit allen Dingen, entschiedenen sie sich sie großartig zu bauen. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass die Mauern, die sie gebaut haben, sie vor einer wirklichen Bombardierung schützen würden – aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie vollkommen nutzlos wären. Sie sind aus festen Stein, durchgehend und fast zwei Fuß dick. Es würde mehr als eine Kanonenkugel brauchen um irgendeine von ihnen umzuwerfen.

Aber über sie drüber zu kommen war kein Problem. Sie waren nicht unmöglich hoch und wir schafften es einander hinüber zu heben. Und dort, auf der anderen Seite der Mauer trafen wir nicht auf irgendeine Form von Gegner… sondern auf Sonnenblumen. Ein ganzes Feld davon, voll mit mannshohen Blumen, alle in voller Blüte. Sie sind, wie ich nun weiß, die häufigste Pflanze in Atlantis – aber damals, war es das letzte was wir erwarteten.

Wir hatten eine Art Karte, die wir von den geschätzten Standorten der Gebäude und der Mauern gemacht hatten, soweit wir sie sehen konnten – die Gebäude lagen zum Großteil in einem Gebiet, abgesehen von ein paar, die etwas weiter fort waren. Wir wussten, dass einige Bereiche der Insel als Farmland genutzt werden mussten. Wir erwarteten Getreide, vielleicht Kartoffeln. Nicht Blumen. Es brachte eine seltsame Stimmung über uns.

So viel von dem was wir bisher erfahren haben, war nicht, was wir erwartet hatten. Es strapaziert das Gleichgewicht eines Mannes so oft verwirrt zu werden.

Auf der anderen Seite der Sonnenblumen trafen wir auf eine weitere Mauer, genauso hoch und dick wie die, die wir zuvor überquert hatten. Wir machten unseren Weg darüber und waren in einem weiteren Feld voller Sonnenblumen. Sie unterteilen ihre Felder mit solchen Mauern, denke ich, um den möglichen Schaden an ihren Pflanzen zu minimieren sollte eine der Mauern von Ozean Wasser überflutet werden. Vernünftige Angewohnheit an einem solchen Ort, aber extrem ärgerlich – geschweige denn anstrengend für den Körper – wenn man versucht herumzuschleichen. Man kann nur so viele Mauern erklimmen bevor es einen beginnt zu ermüden.

Bis wir es zu der eigentlichen Siedlung schafften, waren wir müde, dreckig und wollten nie wieder Sonnenblumen sehen – und der Gedanke das wir den gleichen Weg zurück nehmen mussten, noch dazu mit einem Gefangen, gefiel uns nicht. Nur taten wir das am Ende natürlich nicht.

Ich würde nicht so weit gehen, zu behaupten, dass ich der erste Außenstehende war, der es wusste, aber ich war sicherlich einer der ersten. Tom Riley war eigentlich derjenige, der den ersten sah.

Dort liegend, auf der Seite von was ich annehme, ist die Hauptstraße der Stadt von Atlantis, war ein Drache. Ich kann nun die Größe auf ungefähr Mittelgewicht schätzen – er war ungefähr von der Größe eines Gelben Schnitters, denke ich, oder sogar noch etwas kleiner. Aber wenn es dunkel ist und man sicherlich nicht erwartet einen Drachen zu sehen, dann wird die Größe zu riesig und ragt über einem.

Niemand wusste von Drachen in Atlantis vor genau diesem Moment. Wir hatten keine Ahnung – niemand hatte eine Ahnung. Es war ein Geheimnis, dass die Atlantiker sehr gut gehütet haben und es mag sogar Teil des Grundes sein, warum sie überhaupt erst so gegen Besucher sind. Und wir hatten uns vorgespielt, dass wir das überlegene Militär im Vergleich zu den Atlantikern hatte, also waren wir vor Schock blass und sprachlos.

Und dann, gerade als ich es geschafft hatte mich zu überzeugen, dass wir vielleicht an dem Drachen vorbeischleichen konnten, dass sie sicherlich nur den einen einzigen hatten… sahen wir den Rest. Sie schliefen in Haufen überall über die Hauptstraße verteilt, mehr als ich auf die Schnelle zählen konnte – leicht über ein Dutzend. Einige waren nur Leichtgewichtler, ungefähr von der Größe eines Winchesters, anderen waren Leichtgewichtler für den Kampf… aber da waren so viele von ihnen. Dann wussten wir warum Potter so selbstbewusst gewesen war. Mit so vielen Drachen und dem Schießpulver zu dem sie offensichtlich Zugang hatten, wäre es für die Atlantiker überhaupt kein Problem unsere drei Schiffe auf einen Schlag zu zerstören.

Es gab keinen möglichen Weg, wie wir entweder zu Potter kommen oder ihn unbemerkt fortbringen konnten, nicht mit den anwesenden Drachen. Ein einziges Geräusch außerhalb des Normalen und sie wären alle aufgewacht. Es war kein Risiko, dass wir eingehen wollten. Und mit den Drachen nicht nur anwesend, aber unsere Streitkräfte wussten auch nichts über sie… unsere oberste Priorität wurde es zurück zum Schiff zu kommen und sie zu warnen.

Dabei schlugen wir fehl. Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist – vielleicht wachte einer der Drachen auf oder wir wurden einfach entdeckt. Ich erinnere mich… an Lichtblitze in der Dunkelheit und dann an nichts. Ich werde nicht raten, was genau geschehen war – obwohl einige an ein giftiges Gas denken, dass die Atlantiker aus einer Flasche entlassen könnten. Aber die Wirkung war sofortig und sehr real.

Wir wachten in Gefangenschaft auf, mit genau der Person, die wir geschickt wurden zu fangen hinter einer Reihe von steinernen Gittern, die zwischen ihm und uns waren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich gefangen wurde und es war auch nicht das letzte Mal – aber es war, bei Weitem, das hoffnungsloste. Denn während Potter unser Vernehmender war, war sein Drache unsere Wache.

Ja, der Anführer von Atlantis hatte einen Drachen. Während ich es nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit behaupten kann, bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass Atlantis von einem Rat von fünf regiert wird und dass Potter sowohl ein Mitglied wie auch der endgültige Anführer ist und dass jedes Mitglied von diesem Rat einen Drachen hat.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Drachen in Atlantis waren – leicht über zwei Dutzend, von dem urteilend was ich während meiner Gefangenschaft sah. Es gab vier Arten soweit ich es sagen kann – Die Mittelgewichtler, die wir sahen, zwei leichtgewichtige Kämpfer und das Leichtgewicht. Potters Drache – Lantica war ihr Name – war einer der Leichtgewichtigen, ein roter Drachen mit goldenen Hörnern. Sie sah eigentlich ein wenig wie ein Löwe aus.

Potter war weder überrascht noch erfreut uns zu sehen. Und während wir uns ursprünglich weigerten irgendwelche Informationen zu geben, riet er nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Während dieser allgemeinen Befragung begann ich zu verstehen, warum dieser kleine Junge die Insel anführte. Potter hatte eine Art von Schläue eines Überlebenden an sich. Und ich hege keinen Zweifel, dass er es, sollte er gezwungen sein, leicht in militärische List verwandelt könnte.

Seitdem sind Jahre vergangen – Potter wäre jetzt ein Erwachsener und er hat Atlantis seit Jahren verteidigt. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen was für eine Art von General er dieser Tage ist.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Potter nun Gefangene und einen sehr guten Grund sie festzuhalten. Immerhin hatten wir die Wahrheit über Atlantis herausgefunden. Oder zumindest dachten wir das. „Nun, wir werden sehen, was Mr Levitt hierzu zu sagen hatte.“, sagte Potter als Abschied, nach dieser ersten Unterhaltung. „Ich nehme an, das wird auch unsere Schuld sein.“

Seitdem habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht, über etwas, bei dem Potter immer so standhaft war. Er gab immer uns die Schuld. Und während ich nicht verleugnen kann, dass das so richtig war, machte er es klar, sehr klar. Ich frage mich, warum.

Wir sahen an diesem ersten Tag nicht viel von Potter, nicht nach der ersten Befragung. Ich fand später heraus, dass Potter und Mr Levitt zahllose Treffen während dieses Tages hatten und dass viele Drohungen ausgetauscht wurden und dass Potter sich weigerte uns freizulassen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich dachte, er würde es nie tun – das Geheimnis von Atlantis, dachte ich, war zu wertvoll um es zu offenbaren. Obwohl sie Kinder waren, dachte ich, sie würden uns eher exekutieren, als uns Außenstehende mit unserem Wissen gehen zu lassen.

Aber damals dachte ich wie ein Militärmann. Atlantis hingegen hatte kein Militär. Und obwohl Potter vielleicht den listigen Intellekt eines Militär Strategen zeigte… er ist keiner. Er ist ein Gouverneur und sein oberstes Interesse ist das Glück seiner Leute. Leute, die zum Großteil Kinder sind. Während Potter uns vielleicht hätte umbringen können um seine Leute zu schützen, bezweifle ich, dass der Großteil der Leute es auf der Insel gekonnt hätten.

Trotz all der Drachen und all der Macht und ihren isolistischen Ansichten, ist Atlantis ein friedlicher Ort. Und nichts beweist das stärker als ihre Drachen, glaube ich.

Sie tragen kein Geschirr, die Drachen von Atlantis. Das ist, denke ich, der Grund, warum ich es nie als seltsam angesehen habe, Temeraire ohne eines zu lassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie ihre Drachen anschirren – denn offensichtlich tun sie das, die Kameradschaft zwischen Potter und Lantica und all den anderen Drachen und ihren Menschen, die ich gesehen habe, war eindeutig die Nähe von Drachen _in Geschirr_ und ihren Kapitänen. Aber sie tragen kein Geschirr und von dem urteilend was ich sah, fliegen sie nicht in Formation.

Obwohl ich sie natürlich nicht fliegen sah, während ich dort war. Immerhin versteckten sie sich. Dennoch, die Drachen und Atlantis waren nicht für Kampf ausgebildet, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Was machen sie, wenn sie kein Militär sind? Ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Ich habe von vorbeikommenden Schiffen gehört, dass sie bezeugen können, dass die Drachen von Atlantis über diesen riesigen Fischfarmen fliegen, die sie einige Meilen entfernt von der Insel errichtet haben, also nehme ich an, sie dienen als Transport. Und ich denke, es gab einen Händler, der für einige Tage in Atlantis blieb um einige Reparaturen durchzuführen, der gesehen hatte, wie die Drachen Ball spielen, obwohl ich nicht weiß wie wahr das ist. In Wahrheit, habe ich keine Ahnung aus welchen Grund sie Drachen halten. Vielleicht nur um sie zu haben.

Die größere Frage ist, woher sie sie haben, aber niemand weiß die Antwort darauf.

Lantica, Potters Drachen, die unsere Wache für den Großteil unserer Gefangenschaft war, war nicht sehr gesprächig und sie bot sehr wenige Antworten auf unsere vielen Fragen. Aber sie stellte viele Fragen selbst, zum Großteil über die Welt außerhalb von Atlantis – also glaube ich, dass all die Drachen auf Atlantis geschlüpft sind, vom ersten bis zum letzten. Lantica prahlte damit die Erste gewesen zu sein, die Älteste der Drachen auf der Insel. Ich wundere mich, ob das Potter zum Anführer der Insel gemacht hatte, den ersten Drachen von Atlantis angeschirrt zu haben.

„Nein. Ich wurde die Anführerin der Drachen, weil mein Harry der Anführer der Menschen ist.“, sagte Lantica dazu, also nehme ich an nicht.

Sie behandelten uns gut, während sie uns hatten. Wir bekamen viel Essen – zum Großteil Fischsuppe, aber damit gewöhnlich eine riesige Schlüssel Salat. Ich weiß jetzt, dass der Salat zum Großteil aus Sonnenblumen war, es ist das meist gegessene grüne Essen auf der Insel. Und natürlich… es gab massenweiser Wasser. In der Tat, in dieser Nacht wurden wir zum Badehaus von Atlantis gebracht um uns zu waschen. Und während es nicht so erfreulich ist wie die erhitzten Bäder von Loch Laggan, es war …. Etwas.

Also wurden wir während unserer Gefangenschaft in keiner Weise misshandelt, aber es dauerte Tage an und zum Großteil dieser Tage wurden wir in unserer Zelle gehalten, unter dem aufmerksamen Auge von Drachen. Das einzige Mal, dass wir Menschen sahen, war, wenn sie uns unser Essen brachten und während diese Menschen manchmal verweilten, boten sie keine Informationen nur Fragen.

Durch sie fanden wir herau,s warum Atlantis den Titel als Britische Siedlung zurückwies. Während dort Briten anwesend waren, gab es viele mehr. Ein indisches Mädchen namens Parvati war eine unserer Wachen während Lantica woanders war – sie war auch eine Kapitänin eines Drachen, ein kleiner Leichtgewicht. Da war auch ein schwarzer Junge mit einem blaugrauen Drachen – Dean denke ich war sein Name. Da waren andere – im Vorbeigehen hörte ich Französisch, Russisch und viele anderen Sprachen auf der Insel. Es war eine multinationale Siedlung und nur Gott weiß, wie es dazu gekommen ist.

Am zweiten Tag wurde ich alleine aus der Zelle geholt. Sie wussten, ich war der höchstrangige Offizier in der Gruppe und Potter wollte mich alleine befragen. Es war eine kurze und etwas seltsame Befragung. Sie geschah am zentralen Platz der Stadt, wie ich annehme – während Menschen und Drachen vorbeikamen und uns eine Weile zusahen. Wir saßen am Rand eines wunderschönes Wasserspringbrunnens und es war fast als wäre ich ein Gast bei einer Tour und nicht ein Gefangener.

„Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass sie das Feuer gegen uns eröffnen?“, war die erste Frage die Potter stellte. Und angesichts der Behandlung, die wir erfahren hatten und den wirklichen Zuständen der Siedlung konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als ehrlich sein.

„Solange sie nicht von den Drachen wissen… sehr.“, gab ich zu. „Die Lage von Atlantis ist unermesslich wertvoll und ihr habt es bewohnbar gemacht. Solange sie denken, dass es eine Chance gibt es einzunehmen werden sie nicht aufhören es zu versuchen. Irgendwann werden sie darauf zurückgreifen die Siedlung unter Feuer zu stellen. Sie werden zuerst einen Warnschuss abgeben, um zu zeigen, zu was sie fähig sind. Und wenn euch das nicht zur Kapitulation zwingt…“

Potter hatte sich so viel gedacht und für all sein Selbstvertrauen in die Fähigkeit seiner Siedlung sich zu verteidigen, war er sich nicht so sicher ob sie aus einer solchen Bombardierung unbeschadet herauskommen würden.

„Ich hatte gehofft, das ohne solch übertriebene Feuerkraft beendeten zu können.“, gab Potter grimmig zu. „Aber ich nehme an, es führt kein Weg daran vorbei. Wenn sie nicht aufhören und gehen werden ohne gezwungen zu werden… dann werden wir sie zwingen.“

Was er genau plante, konnte ich damals unmöglich wissen. Ich nahm an, die Drachen würden vielleicht die Schiffe angreifen, Bomben aus der Luft abwerfen. Wenn sie Bomben hatten und sie richtig zielten hätten sie leicht alle Schiffe zerstören können, solange sie außerhalb der Reichweite der Pistolen blieben. Es wäre ein verheerender Angriff gewesen und viele Männer würden sterben, egal was.

Ich dachte, ich würde verstehen, warum Potter wünschte, er hätte die Dinge davon abhalten können zu weit zu gehen. Für eine scheinbar friedliche Siedlung war es eine übertriebene Gewaltausübung und die Nachricht, die sie senden würden, wäre sehr brutal.

Aber am Ende wurde, das was Potter plante nicht an diesem Tag ausgeführt – oder auch nur am Tag danach.

Denn an diesem Tag kamen die Franzosen an.

All das erfuhr ich nach den Ereignissen von denen, die es wirklich sahen. Für den gesamten Tag, waren diejenigen von uns, die von den Atlantikern gefangen wurden, vollkommen außen vor. Aber was geschah, wurde gut genug aufgezeichnet und ich denke ich kann eine ausreichende Beschreibung geben.

Die französischen Schiffe – fünf von ihnen – wurden am späten Nachmittag gesichtet und Kapitän Foley traf eine Entscheidung. Während es außer Frage stand, dass die Goliath ihren Mann sogar in einer noch schlechteren Situation stehen konnte, es war nichts was irgendjemand sich in einer solch heiklen Situation wünschte. Unsere drei gegen die französischen fünf war keine bevorzugte Position außer ein weiteres Element wurde hinzugefügt.

Atlantis gegen die Franzosen zu verteidigen wäre leichter als es von ihnen zu nehmen – und wenn auch nur ein paar Pistolen vom Bord eines unserer Schiffe auf die Insel transportiert werden konnten, würde es einen vierten Winkel in dem Kampf geben, was, auch wenn es in der Reichweite begrenzt war, den Kampf am Ende entscheiden konnte. Und wenn auch nichts sonst, ein paar Scharfschützen die auf der Insel stationiert waren, konnten erheblichen Schaden in den französischen Streitkräften von hinter den Atlantischen Mauern anrichten.

Mitgefühl für die jungen Siedler von Atlantis bedeutete immerhin wenig, wenn man einen kommenden Feind entgegensah. Und ich nehme an, es war auch ein Teil Beschützergefühl dabei – sicherlich hätten die Siedler viel bessere Chancen auf Überleben mit den britischen Kräften in Kontrolle.

Und so wurde entschieden so schnell wie möglich einen Angriff zu starten. So viele Männer, wie von den Vorbereitungen der Schiffe entbehrt werden konnten, packten Jollen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Insel, mit jeder Absicht sie mit Gewalt einzunehmen.

Es war eine hässliche Geschichte, soweit ich verstehe. Potter traf die Männer an der Küste, wie er es immer tat und sah sofort einer Pistole entgegen zusammen mit allen anderen seiner Delegation, alle Sorge um die Jugendlichen in dieser Delegation war von unserer Seite nun vollkommen fortgewischt. Es gab einen kleinen Kampf – während Potter selbst nicht verletzt wurde, wurden einige seiner Leute getroffen. Niemand starb, aber ich weiß, dass es eine knappe Sache war. Am Ende ergab sich Potter und führte die Männer wirklich in die Stadt.

An diesem Punkt machten die Drachen von Atlantis ihre Anwesenheit bekannt. Lantica war zu dieser Zeit bei uns, wachte über uns wie sie es gewöhnlich tat, aber sie war fort bei dem ersten Geräusch eines Drachenbrüllens. Und während wir alleine und verwirrt hinter undurchdringlichen Steinstäben zurückgelassen wurden, hörten wir nur das Brüllen von Drachen und gelegentlichen Krachen von Pistolenfeuer. Die eindeutigen Geräusche eines Kampfes.

Es war jedoch kein langer Kampf. Und er war auch nicht vollkommen ohne Opfer. Die Drachen steckten einige Schläge ein, soweit ich weiß, wie auch Potters Leute – und was unsere Kräfte anging, starben acht Leute. Nicht, wie die Geschichten es erzählen, um lebendig gefressen zu werden.

Sie verbrannten bei lebendigen Leib.

Schlussendlich endete der Kampf fast so schnell wie er begonnen hatte. Es war dreckig, chaotisch und brutal und es war ein kleines Wunder, dass wir nicht mehr Leute verloren. In einem Moment ging Atlantis von was wir dachten einer schwachen, naiven Kolonie zu einer bedenklichen Militärkraft. Und obwohl die Drachen von Atlantis nur von mittlere Größe waren, sogar ihre Größten, gibt es eine große Stärke in Anzahl.

Und die Tatsache, dass zumindest eine kleine Anzahl von ihnen Feuer speien können.

Auf jeden Fall brachte es ein schnelles und brutales Ende zu dem Kampf. Die Leute, die geschickt wurden, um die Insel anzugreifen, wurden schnell und effizient zusammengetrieben. Und als sie gebracht wurden um sich uns in unserer Gefangenschaft anzuschließen, wuchs die Verwirrung an Bord der Schiffe nur. Während sie nicht wussten, was geschehen war, sahen sie zumindest die Drachen – eine Anzahl von ihnen flog danach zur Küste. Also hatten unsere Streitkräfte jetzt nicht nur die Franzosen sondern auch noch die unerwartete Drachenstreitkraft von Atlantis gegen sich und der Verlust der Männer, die zur Insel geschickt wurden.

Die Männer, die sich uns in unserer Gefangenschaft anschlossen, waren ein bemitleidenswerter Anblick. Angekockelt und mit Brandwunden und schockiert, wenige von ihnen konnten mehr tun als vor Schock zu zittern – einer weinte die ganze Nacht offen. Er hatte gesehen wie ein Freund von ihm lebendig verbrannt wurde, und ich denke nicht, dass er sich jemals davon erholt hat. Sogar diejenigen, die relativ unverletzt aus dem Kampf kamen, waren verunsichert und verwirrt. Von ihnen erfuhren wir von den Franzosen und der kommenden Gefahr. Von uns erfuhren sie, wie schlecht unsere Position wirklich war.

Sogar dann, brauchten sie eine Weile bis sie verstanden was geschehen war – gegen was sie vorgegangen waren.

Potter war währenddessen fuchsteufelswild. Während die Atlantiker niemanden verloren hatten, gab es zahllose Verletzungen und die Drachen waren aufgewühlt und wütend – eine Menge von ihnen erhielten auch Schusswunden. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie nicht sofort einen Angriff auf unsere Schiffe starteten.

„Da ist ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen hier, die fast ihr Leben verloren hat, die vielleicht noch ihr Bein verlieren wird.“, erzählte er uns später. „Ich hoffe, das war es wert.“

Natürlich verteidigten wir uns – unsere Verluste waren viel schwerer als ihre. Wir haben Männer verloren; acht gute Männer, die durch ihre Drachen gestorben waren. Potter hatte absolut kein Mitgefühl dafür. „ _Ihr_ habt _uns_ angegriffen.“, sagte er und nichts sonst. Und wenn man bedenkt, wie die Drachen, die später über uns wachten knurrten, hatten sie auch kein Mitgefühl für unsere Sache. Niemand auf der Insel tat das.

Es war in der Tat ein kleines Wunder, dass die Drachen nicht unsere Schiffe angegriffen hatten, aber sie taten es nicht. Nachdem sie ihre Verteidigung sicherten und überprüften, dass die Angreifer gefangen waren, lagen sie an der Küste wie Wachhunde, behielten ein waches Auge auf die Schiffe – lagen innerhalb von Kanonenreichweite, aber präsentierten sowohl eine alarmierende wie auch verwirrende Anzahl. Wo hatten die Atlantiker die Drachen gehalten und wie konnte sie sie alle auf einer solch kleinen Insel füttern? Niemand hatte Antworten und keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken – da die Franzosen schnell näher kamen.

Sie mussten die Drachen aus der Entfernung gesehen haben, da sie unter einer weißen Flagge der Waffenruhe kamen, behielten Abstand von unseren Schiffen und kamen nach allen Berichten friedlich zu der Insel. Ich hege keinen Zweifel, dass ihre Befehle die gleichen wie unsere waren, obwohl die Franzosen uns gegenüber einen klaren Vorteil hatten. Sie machten keinen so grottenschlechten ersten Eindruck.

Bisher hatten wir die Atlantiker ständig beleidigt und sie bedroht; wir hatten versucht sie im Geheimen anzugreifen und eine kleine Anzahl von uns wurde von den Atlantikern gefangen genommen; und jetzt hatten wir eine Invasion versucht und waren schrecklich fehlgeschlagen. Insgesamt hatten wir die schlechteste Darstellung von guten Willen gemacht, wie wir nur konnten. Es war eine Untertreibung, dass die Atlantiker uns wirklich nicht mochten, trotz der Tatsache, dass der Großteil von ihnen Engländer zu sein schien.

Die Franzosen waren viel vorsichtiger, und mit den Drachen anwesend, die bei jeder Bewegung unserer Schiffe knurrten, gab es wenig, was die Briten tun konnten abgesehen von zusehen wie die Franzosen selbst eine Delegation schickten. Niemand weiß, wie es lief – Potter traf die Vertreter der Franzosen an der Küste, mit Drachen um sie, die das ganze Treffen beobachteten. Sie sprachen für ungefähr einen halbe Stunde, und schließlich kehrte die französische Delegation zu ihrem Schiff zurück. Obwohl man unmöglich wissen kann, was während diesem Treffen besprochen wurde, denke ich, kann ich mit gewisser Genauigkeit raten, wenn ich die Natur der Atlantiker in Betracht ziehe, soweit ich sie kenne.

Und natürlich, ist da der Beweis der folgenden Jahre. Es gibt keine Botschaften in Atlantis, und keinen Außenstehenden wurde es jemals erlaubt sich dort niederzulassen. Weder den Briten, den Franzosen noch den Amerikanern – der häufigste Handelspartner von Atlantis – wurde es jemals erlaubt für einen längeren Zeitraum in der Nähe der Insel zu bleiben.

Also, was auch immer die Franzosen anboten, Potters Antwort war zweifellos die gleiche, die er uns gegeben hatte. Die Franzosen machten mehrere Ausflüge zur Küste um weiter zur reden, möglicherweise um Atlantis Verträge und Geschenke anzubieten, aber sogar diese Ausflüge wurden als kurz aufgezeichnet und sie endeten immer damit, dass die Franzosen zu ihren Schiffen zurückkehrten. Soweit ich weiß, hat Atlantis nie einen Handelsvertrag mit den Franzosen angenommen. Oder irgendjemand anderen, was das angeht.

Was folgte nachdem die Franzosen ihre Angebote machten, war eine angespannter Zeitraum des Wartens. Die Briten beobachteten die Franzosen, die Franzosen beobachteten die Briten und alle wurden von über zwei Dutzend extrem genervten Drachen beobachtet. Für einen guten Tag wagte es niemand irgendwas zu tun, außer zu warten wer als erstes den plötzlichen Stillstand zwischen den dreien brechen würde.

Und während der ganzen Zeit versuchten die Franzosen weiter mit den Atlantikern zu verhandeln. Selbst mit dem offensichtlichen Desinteresse der Atlantikern an den Angeboten der Franzosen, es war auch für uns keine gute Position. Jemand musste nachgeben.

Es dauerte bis zum zweiten Tag nachdem die Franzosen Anker gelegt hatten, dass Kapitän Foley es wagte einen Mann an die Küste zu schicken – einen einzigen Mann, einer von unseren jüngeren Oberfähnrichen. Demütig bat er die Atlantiker ihre Bedingungen zu machen, Forderungen zu stellen unter welchen, sie bereit wären ihre Gefangenen freizulassen.

Ich denke nicht, dass Potter das erwartet hatte. Er war bereit für nichts als Feindseligkeit – er war bereit zu kämpfen um seinen Boden zu halten. Selbst wenn er jetzt eine viel größere Anzahl an Gefangen hatte und jeden Grund auf der Welt Groll zu hegen, erwartete er von uns nicht zuerst nachzugeben; er erwartete keine Kompromisse.

Ich denke, das war der Grund, warum ich wieder rausgelassen wurde um ihn zu treffen. Ich erinnere mich sehr klar – es war kurz nach Mittag und die Sonne war am höchsten Punkt. Ich wurde zu einem der Sonnenblumenfelder gebracht, einem wo die Blumen noch jung waren, ihre Knospen schwer und sie hingen noch niedrig. Ein weiterer seltsamer Ort für eine Befragung.

„Was wollen Ihre Leute?“, fragte mich Potter, er ging vor dem Feld auf und ab, offensichtlich nicht erfreut.

Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht ganz bereit für die Frage, oder die Heftigkeit mit, der Potter sie stellte. „Von Atlantis?“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß, was ihr von Atlantis wollt – ihr wollt euren verdammten Hafen hier, um Handel und transatlantische Reisen leichter zu machen.“, antwortete Potter. „Aber was muss ich machen, damit ich euch dazu bekomme wegzugehen. Euch _und_  die verdammten Franzosen.“

Was wir wollten war in der Tat ein Hafen in Atlantis, aber ich wusste nun, dass das ein unerreichbares Ziel war. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich konnte mir keine funktionierende Methode vorstellen, die es erreichen würde, sogar in der Zukunft, nicht mit Atlantis‘  festen Halt auf der Insel und ihren Drachen. Klein mochten sie sein, aber sie hatten den Heimvorteil – sie kontrollierten das Land und sie hatten offensichtlich Möglichkeiten ihre Drachen zu füttern. Und zumindest eine der Arten konnte Feuer spucken.

Natürlich wissen wir jetzt, dass es nicht nur eine ist. Es sind sie alle – jeder Drache in Atlantis, vom ersten bis zum letzten können Feuer speien.

Nein, ich übertreibe nicht im Mindesten. Jeder einzelne Drache in Atlantis kann Feuer speien. Es ist gut dokumentiert und ich glaube, das ist der Grund, warum der Glaube, dass alle Drachen Feuer speien können so weit verbreitet ist. In Atlantis können sie es in der Tat. Es gab sogar eine Abhandlung von diesem Naturforscher, der an Bord von einem der Handelsschiffe war, dass vor der Küste von Atlantis geankert hatte, als sie eine ihrer Feuerzeremonien hatten. Soweit ich weiß, ist es ein Tanz durch die Drachen in der Luft, bei dem sie in Mustern Feuer speien. Ich hörte, es ist ein unglaublicher Anblick, obwohl ich es nie selbst gesehen habe.

Ich wusste damals jedoch nicht, dass sie alle Feuer speien konnten. Aber auch nur einer konnte Verheerung in einer Flotte Schiffe anrichten. Es gibt für ein Schiff nichts Gefährlicheres als ein Feuer speiender Drache.

Also nein, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie wir die Insel einnehmen könnten. Also damit und dem fehlgeschlagenen Angriff noch frisch vor Augen, entschied ich mich wieder ehrlich mit Potter zu sein. „Wenn wir uns des Wissens sicher sein können, dass unsere Feinde keine Festung hier errichten werden.“, sagte Ich. „Während es keine optimale Lösung für unser wäre, wäre es … die bevorzugte Alternative.“

„Richtig.“, sagte Potter. „Wenn ihr es nicht haben könnt, sollte das niemand.“

Ein gewisser Zyniker, der Anführer von Atlantis. Aber wenn man bedenkt, gegen wen er stand – und was er beschützen musste – nehme ich an, hatte er das Recht.

„Aber das ist nicht genug für mich.“, sagte er. „Was muss ich machen, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass ihr nicht einfach mit mehr Schiffen zurückkommt?“

Darauf gab ich keine Antwort – es gab keine Antwort, die ich ihm hätte geben können. Obwohl Atlantis eine ziemlich gute Position hatte, war es dennoch eine einzelne Insel. Und obwohl die Ressourcen offensichtlich genug waren um die Menschen und die Drachen zu ernähren, dachte ich nicht, dass diese Ressourcen unendlich waren. Der Standort der Insel blieb wertvoll, geschweige denn der Wert der feuerspeienden Drachen – etwas wofür das Parlament alles geben würde um sie zu besitzen.

Während ich bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand die Insel einnehmen könnte, dachte ich nicht, dass es niemand jemals versuchen würde. Es würde Versuche geben. Es würde _viele_ Versuche geben.

„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Potter bei meiner Stille. „Nun gut.“

Ich war nicht da, als Potter unseren Leuten sein Ultimatum gab, aber es wurde hunderte Male niedergeschrieben. Ich kenne sogar die wirkliche Formulierung, die Potter zu Mr Levitt gab. „Ich werde Ihnen, Ihre Männer zurückgeben und Sie werden gehen. Wenn Sie das nicht tun, werde ich Ihre Schiffe eines nach dem anderen versenken bis Sie auf dem einen Weg oder anderen fort sind.“

Die vollständigen Bedingungen die Potter stellte, waren sehr wie die Ursprünglichen. Atlantis würde in der Zukunft Händler willkommen heißen, sogar britische. Aber wenn ein Schiff der britischen Navy irgendwie in die Nähe von Atlantis kam, würde es vollständig versenkt werden. Ich weiß, dass den Franzosen eine ähnliche Warnung gegeben wurde, obwohl ihre wohl weniger ernst war, als unsere.

An diesem Abend wurden wir zur Küste gebracht, wo bereits acht Körper ausgelegt wurden, respektvoll in weiße Leinen gehüllt. Es brauchte zwei Jollen um uns zurück zur Goliath zu bringen, wo uns Kapitän Foley mit grimmiger Erleichterung willkommen hieß.

„Können wir die Insel einnehmen?“, fragte er mich.

Und ich sagte einfach: „Nein.“

Es war zum Großteil wegen Mr Levitt, dass wir nicht sofort Segel setzten – er weigerte sich aufzugeben; er weigerte sich zuzugeben, dass unsere Mission fehlgeschlagen war – aber ein Teil davon war auch wegen der Franzosen. Wir waren in einer heiklen Situation, und obwohl wir beide von Atlantis verbannt waren, gab es die Chance, dass es noch zu einen Kampf zwischen uns kommen würde – tatsächlich erwarteten wir es. Also zögerten und verweilten wir – wir dachten, wir hätten etwas Zeit bevor die Drachen angreifen würden und wir könnten noch fortkommen. Wir überzeugten uns, dass wir Zeit hatten uns vorzubereiten.

Statt also sofort Segel zu setzen, behielten wir ein Auge auf die Franzosen, jammerten über die frustrierende Verschwendung von all dem, fluchten über Atlantis und seine Drachen und trauerten um unsere Toten. Und so verging eine Stunde. Und während wir warteten, dass die Drachen in die Luft steigen und ihren Angriff beginnen würden und dass die Franzosen Segel setzen würden und, dass der Wind sich drehte…

Eines unsere Schiffe begann Wasser aufzunehmen.

Es begann einfach zu sinken, ohne Warnung und keinen erkennbaren Schaden – das Wasser begann einfach durch die Ritzen zu fließen und Löcher brachen auf scheinbar ohne Grund und so sehr die Crew auch versuchte es zusammenzuflicken, nichts hielt es auf. Stützen gaben nach und Werg hielt nicht und während der ganzen Zeit nahm das Schiff mehr und mehr Wasser auf. Innerhalb einer Stunde war der Kielraum voll. Eine halbe Stunde danach begannen sie so schnell wie möglich Güter zur Goliath zu transportieren, die Situation wurde als hoffnungslos erklärt.

Die Franzosen hatten ein ähnliches Problem – die kleinste ihrer Fregatten, eine hübsche kleine mit 34 Kanonen war bereits tiefer gesunken als unser Begleitschiff mit 38 Kanonen. Ein Schiff, das ohne offensichtlichen Grund sank, hätte zu einem seltsamen, heiklen Fehler abgeschrieben werden können, aber zwei, die es zur gleichen Zeit in exakt der gleichen Art taten?

Atlantis lieferte ihre Drohung schnell und brutal – sie sanken zwei Schiffe auf einmal und bis zu diesem Tag weiß niemand, wie sie es taten. Oh, es gibt mehr als genug Theorien – die beliebteste ist, dass sie mit ihren feuerspeienden Drachen auch gezähmte Seeschlange haben müssen und auf ihren Befehl griffen die Seeschlangen jeden an, den die Atlantiker als Feinde sahen. Es gibt dafür keinen Beweis, keinen Beweis für irgendetwas – nur für ihre unbestrittene Fähigkeit jedes Schiff in ihrer Nähe sinken zu können, wenn sie es wollten, zu jedem Zeitpunkt, denn sie wollten. Tatsächlich schwört jeder Überlebender der Versenkung von Atlantis dass sie nichts angriff. Sie _sanken_ einfach.

Ich denke, bisher hat Atlantis mehr als ein Dutzend Schiffe während verschiedener Kämpfe versenkt, vielleicht mehr. Während ich noch immer behaupte, dass mit den Drachen die Insel nahezu unmöglich einzunehmen ist, sind die Drachen kaum jemals Teil von Atlantis‘ Kämpfen. Sie müssen einfach nicht.

Es ist eine effiziente, seltsam sanfte Art einen Kampf zu beenden. Niemand wurde während dieser Versenkung der zwei Schiffe verletzt, niemand ertrank. Das Abtauchen der Schiffe war langsam genug, dass sie nicht nur evakuiert werden konnten, sondern auch ihre Lager zum Großteil gerettet werden konnten. Während die Männer und die Güter, die sie gerettet hatten, an Bord der Goliath transportiert wurden, beobachteten wir hilflos wie das Schiff sank – kurz danach folgte die französische Fregatte.

Und während der gesamten Zeit sahen die Atlantiker von der Küste zu – Harry Potter unter ihnen, Lantica saß neben ihm. Sie jubelten nicht, sie machten kein Geräusch. Sie sahen nur zu. Das, machte die ganze Sache irgendwie sogar noch schlimmer.

Sobald wir unsere Männer und Güter an Bord hatten, begannen wir sofort Vorbereitung für die See zu treffen. Die Franzosen taten das gleiche. Es gab keine Frage mehr über die Bindung der Aussagen von Atlantis – sie würden alle unsere Schiffe eines nach dem anderen versenken, wenn wir blieben. Also gingen wir stattdessen. Aber bevor wir das taten – gerade als wir die Segel ausbreiteten – lieferte Atlantis seine letzte Warnung.

Es begann mit einem Feuerball, der von der Küste kam, zwischen unsere zwei Streitkräfte flog und in den Ozean fiel, wo er schließlich ausbrannte.

Es war eine Gabe einer ihrer Drachen – Lanticas Art, obwohl ich unglücklicherweise ihren Namen nicht kenne. Es ist ein weiteres Mysterium von Atlantis, wie es möglich ist, aber diese bestimmte Drachenart hat die Fähigkeit einen Flammenball auszuspucken, der fast gute zweihundert Yard und mehr in Entfernung erreichen kann. Ich denke, es wurde angenommen, dass sie eine brennende Flüssigkeit ausspucken, ähnlich wie Säure spucken vielleicht, die dann solange brennt bis keine Flüssigkeit mehr übrig ist um die Flamme aufrecht zu erhalten.

Dem ersten Feuerball folgten zwei weitere, flogen in Gleichklang und fielen fast in der gleichen Entfernung ins Wasser. Und dann vier. Und endlich sechs, sie alle erreichten die gleiche Entfernung, landeten fast am gleichen Ort. Eine rhythmische, cheographierte Machdemonstration, die Entfernungen und die Genauigkeit, die die Drachen erreichen können, zeigte.

Sie hätten unsere Schiffe zu jedem Zeitpunkt in Flammen setzen können, wenn sie es gewollt hätten und ihre Drachen hätten nicht einmal ihre Flügel ausbreiten müssen. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, welche Entfernungen sie aus der Luft erreichen können.

Wir ließen die Insel des Feuers mit einer bitteren und leeren Stimmung zurück.

Wir haben noch immer mehr Fragen über Atlantis als Antworten – die ursprüngliche Frage, woher sie ihre Baumaterialien bekamen, war die geringste von ihnen. Ich habe Zeichnungen gesehen, wie Atlantis heutzutage aussieht. Sie haben eine gute Anzahl an Gebäuden hinzugefügt, einige von ihnen mehr als vier Stockwerke hoch. Sie haben auch einen Hafen hinzugefügt, mit einer steinernen Anlegestelle die gute Hundert Yards von der Küste wegführt. Sie kaufen nun Güter nur um mit ihnen zu handeln. Und, natürlich, sie nehmen noch immer keine Siedler auf und erlauben keine Besucher.

Woher ihre Drachen kommen? Niemand weiß es. Und obwohl ich von Versuchen gehört habe ihren Ursprung zurückzuverfolgen, gibt es noch immer keine endgültigen Antworten. Woher kamen die Atlantiker selbst und wie kam es, dass sie schlussendlich auf eine solche Art auf der Insel gesiedelt haben? Das weiß auch niemand. Wie haben sie Wasser auf der Insel gefunden? Es ist eines der bestgehütesten Geheimnisse der Insel.

Wird sie jemals eingenommen werden? Solange die Versenkung von Atlantis unter ihren Fähigkeiten bleibt, zweifle ich sehr daran.

Insgesamt denke ich nicht, dass die Atlantiker böse Leute sind, egal was andere sagen. Sie sind unfreundlich, zweifellos, und heftig isolationistisch. Und solange Potter lebt, bezweifle ich sehr, das Atlantis jemals die Seite einer Nation ergreifen wird. Solange sie autark bleiben, werden sie sich an sich selbst halten. Aber das ist nicht wirklich böse. Und vielleicht ist es am besten für Alle in diesem Krieg, dass Atlantis sich heraushält.

Würde ich den Ort gerne wieder besuchen? Vielleicht.

Aber nicht, denke ich, während ich an Bord eines Kriegsschiffes bin.

 

 


End file.
